Generally, embedded platforms such as a Graphics Processing Unit (GPU) or digital consumer electronics may have relatively very limited IO (Input/Output) capabilities or bandwidth compared to non-embedded platforms (such as a traditional work station or desktop computer). Hence, moving data between embedded systems and an external storage device (for example a hard disk drive) can be cumbersome. Moreover, conventional solutions may involve bulky and/or expensive storage protocols (or cluster file systems), and may generate disappointing performance results with high development cost.